Concrete Angel
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: Wrote this story whilst thinking about my past, it was hard to write, enjoy...i'm going slightly mad


AN: this story may not be very good it was really difficult for me to right because I'm writing it with some of the memories of my past added into it, so it's a very personal story except I didn't die thank god. Enjoy please no flames though. I don't own the song sorry xx

--

**She woke up the same as always in pain, feeling the usual burn of the many bruises she had received the day before. As usual she dragged herself to the shower being as quite as possible not to wake her dad up because he wouldn't allow her to be in there too long and she needed the heat to help with the bruises. **

**Luckily for her he didn't wake up so she enjoyed a nice long shower managing the first smile she had felt for as long as she could remember. She tried to use cover up on her bruises as she got ready for school but in the end gave up and just got dressed in her uniform which was in desperate need of a wash and grabbed what she could for lunch.**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

**All around her she could see other children hugging their parents before they went into the school, but as usual she was alone, she gave a sad smile and walked up the stairs to her first class. She never really seemed to fit into school and she didn't have any friends, but people just thought she was shy so they left her to it.**

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

**in her lesson the teacher walks around making sure none of the children are messing around, but when she comes across the girl she sees all the bruises on her arms but just walks past, she knows she should do something even ask the child but she doesn't, and just keeps on with the teaching 'the girl looks happy enough' she thinks.**

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

**At lunchtime she sits alone on the bench whilst all the other children around her are playing, but she doesn't it's too painful and all she thinks about is why her father does what he does to her. She can't understand why she was never a bad girl so what's wrong with her. In her thoughts she doesn't noticed the boy coming up to her until he's sat next to her, she gives him a small smile as he introduces himself to her his name is Inuyasha and she laughs with him for the first time in ages, she doesn't care that she's never met him before something about him just makes her feel safe, as if he is watching over her, but soon lunch ends and she has to go back to school.**

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

**That night she looks out of her window at the house opposite and sees the boy again, and they talk but he looks sad and she doesn't know why. She is trying to be as careful as possible because her father is awake and if he catches her all hell will break loose. The boy looks as though he knows something is happening but is powerless to stop it, that's when she hears her father's footsteps coming towards her door. **

**The boy looks on as the girl is dragged away downstairs by her father, and it isn't until he hears the scream and then silence he knows it is time. No one can rescue her now it's too late…**

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

**he looks on as the paramedic rush to the house, someone has heard the scream and finally called the police, everyone looks so angry as the father is brought out of the house in the arms of the officers but the mood changes when they see the broken body of the girl, even though she is covered in bruises and blood she almost looks angelic and if you looked carefully you would be able to see the smallest of smile on her face because she is finally free.**

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

**at her funeral there are a few people giving their respects to the girl but none of them see the little boy standing in front of them as if waiting for someone to arrive**

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

**when he turns around and walks through the crowd to come face to face with the little girl who has the brightest smile on her face, and they walk off together laughing and playing like normal children.**


End file.
